


melody and breeze

by crystallizedcherry, nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Utara hingga selatan; Tokyo hingga Wellington, Junmyeon dan Juhyun meninggalkan salju dalam 25 cerita.





	1. tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

**001\. tokyo; snowflake.**

Syuting berakhir pukul sebelas malam. Penata rias membereskan koper berisi _make-up_ di hadapan Juhyun. Sesaat kemudian, Juhyun berdiri, menaikkan kembali ritsleting mantelnya, beranjak dari kursi riasnya. Di sudut lain tenda itu, Junmyeon sedang beres-beres pula dengan penata pakaiannya. Juhyun berjalan keluar, melongok dari pintu tenda. Semua kru sudah selesai mengemasi peralatan, sebagian sudah dinaikkan ke truk.

Para kru berlari kecil menuju tenda-tenda, sebagian naik ke truk. Kabut tipis yang menyelimuti ternyata adalah butiran-butiran kecil salju. Angin berembus, Juhyun mundur sedikit dan buru-buru menutup pintu tendanya. Saat itu, Junmyeon menghampirinya.

“Kita bisa pulang sekarang bersama manajerku. Mau?”

Juhyun memastikan semua kru memang sudah siap pulang, dan mereka tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi di sini. “Boleh.” Juhyun pun menaikkan tudung mantelnya; mantel yang ia dan Junmyeon iklankan hari ini. Manajernya sudah menunggu di tempat parkir dengan mobil rental.

Tokyo masih ramai, jauh sekali dengan area tepian yang mereka kunjungi tadi. Meski salju yang turun tidak ringan, tidak menyurutkan arus pejalan kaki di area pertokoan. Lampu dan bayang-bayang gedung tersirat di wajah Juhyun, seperti sebuah kaleidoskop kota yang menceritakan film singkat tentang kehidupan malam yang selalu berganti setiap harinya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah bosan Junmyeon amati, ia bisa merasakan banyak cerita baik tentang kota maupun merasakan kebahagiaan dari Juhyun.

Begitu sampai di apartemen Junmyeon di jantung kota Tokyo, Juhyun tak langsung tidur. Bahkan setelah ia membersihkan diri, ia cuma berbaring telentang di tempat tidur, hening, lalu—seperti sedang gelisah—ia menengok ke jendela, menyingkap tirai, tempat ia bisa mengintip sedikit kehidupan Tokyo dari jam ke jam. Salju masih turun, bulir-bulirnya tersangkut di bagian luar jendela, mengkristal. Juhyun bisa melihat sesuatu seperti serabut, sambil membayangkan seperti apa bentuk keping saljunya jika ia bisa memperbesarnya.

Junmyeon melemparkan diri ke tempat tidur. “Besok kita sudah bisa cuti, huh?” katanya riang. “Bagaimana?”

Juhyun bersandar pada kaca. “Aku mau melepaskan mantel musim dinginku. Salju di Januari—aku sudah capek kedinginan.”

“Hmmm.” Junmyeon menjangkau tablet Juhyun yang tergeletak begitu saja di ujung lain tempat tidur. “Sebenarnya sudah lama aku punya rencana ini. Tapi kau masih harus memakai mantel dinginmu beberapa hari dulu.”

Juhyun kembali ke tempat tidur, menengok apa yang Junmyeon lakukan sambil bertiarap pada tabletnya, sambil bernyanyi ringan lagu yang terdengar seperti hits lama, House for Sale, oleh Lucifer. Ada gambar peta yang memenuhi layar, dengan tinta merah yang menghubungkan kota demi kota seperti sebuah jalur.

“Jadi ini yang sering kaulakukan kalau pinjam tabletku? Kukira main gim.”

Junmyeon nyengir. “Salah satu di antara kita harus punya rencana cuti yang bagus, kalau tidak kita akan mengering bosan di sudut apartemen, menumpuk debu di atas kepala kita.”


	2. kyoto

**002\. kyoto; spring.**

Juhyun baru datang saat daftar putar Junmyeon sudah masuk lagu ketiga; Father and Son oleh Yusuf/Cat Steven. Junmyeon menyambutnya dengan uluran tangan ketika Juhyun menaiki tangga kecil yang dibuat seperti bebatuan menuju kolam _onsen _pribadi itu. Sebelumnya, Juhyun memilih _guest room _ di pinggiran Kyoto, yang sepi, tetapi tempat tersebut ternyata hanya punya _onsen _untuk publik. Mereka terpaksa membatalkan reservasi dan pindah ke tempat yang lebih privat.

Dia bersuara lega ketika menyentuh air panas. Juhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya, yang sebentar lagi akan merah karena suhu. Rambutnya digelung tinggi dengan berantakan, dia pasti terburu-buru.

Junmyeon bersandar pada tepian kolam. “Tadi ada telepon dari manajer.”

“Lho, ada pekerjaan lagi?”

“Cuma tanya, kenapa kita menghilang tiba-tiba, padahal koper besar kita masih ada di apartemenku.”

Juhyun sepertinya ingin tertawa. Mereka berdua pasti terlihat seperti remaja impulsif di hadapan manajer Junmyeon.

“Kubilang, aku punya pekerjaan lain.”

“Dan dia percaya?”

“Ya tidak, dong,” Junmyeon menahan tawanya. “_Pasti kabur_, katanya.”

“Memang kabur. Seperti bocah saja.”

Junmyeon memandang Juhyun sambil menelengkan kepala. “Kita memang bocah, sepertinya?”

Juhyun mengangkat alis. “Asalkan alasan itu tidak dipakai untuk lari dari tanggung jawab orang dewasa saja.”

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil. “Kadang-kadang kita capek, kan, jadi orang dewasa.”

Juhyun mengangguk, tetapi begitu pelan hingga hampir tak kelihatan. “Kita capek jadi orang dewasa karena kita tahu lebih banyak dari anak-anak.”

Pria itu meraih tangan Juhyun di bawah air, kemudian mengangkatnya dan mengamati lekat-lekat cincin yang ada di tangannya. “Anak-anak selalu ingin tahu. Padahal, _tahu_ itu bisa membuat mereka takut suatu saat nanti.”

“Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.”

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama, kecuali lagu yang Junmyeon putar, yang sudah berganti. Juhyun masih memikirkan pembicaraan tadi, terlebih ketika Junmyeon menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahunya.

“Jun-ah.” Dia menghela napas sebentar. “Tapi kau jangan pernah menghalangi rasa ingin tahu anak-anak kita nanti, ya.”

Masih hening.

“Jun—ah.” Juhyun cuma berdecak. Junmyeon sudah tertidur di bahunya.


	3. osaka

**003\. osaka; lily.**

Sebelum mereka tiba, turun salju di Osaka. Di pagi hari ketika mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan, orang-orang sedang membersihkan salju dari halaman dan tanaman-tanaman. Beberapa ibu-ibu paruh baya bercengkerama sambil membersihkan pagar mereka. Anak-anak kecil yang rambutnya masih kusut bermain-main di sekitar jalan.

Tak lama kemudian, sekelompok anak muda berjalan cepat melewati mereka. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak, iring-iringannya cukup panjang. Juhyun tertarik pada mereka semua, karena mereka membawa bunga di tangan mereka. Ada yang membawa sebuket, beberapa tangkai sekaligus, atau hanya setangkai. Seluruhnya adalah lili putih.

Juhyun bahkan menarik lengan Junmyeon dan mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti ketika kelompok itu berbelok di hadapan mereka, menuju sebuah kolumbarium.

Seseorang menjatuhkan setangkai lili miliknya. Entah siapa. Juhyun menemukannya di dekat kakinya, dan dia pun memungutnya.

Mereka berdua berpandangan. Juhyun mengangguk. Juhyun melepaskan _airpod_ yang Junmyeon bagi bersamanya pada telinga kanannya, yang baru saja selesai memperdengarkan Love Is on the Way milik Saigon Kick. Juhyun mengantongi benda tersebut, lalu berjalan ke dalam kolumbarium tersebut.

Juhyun berdiam cukup lama di hadapan kolumbarium, mengamati sesuatu. Junmyeon berada di belakangnya, mengamati kelompok barusan yang berada di sudut lain, berkumpul mendengarkan salah seorang dari mereka yang bicara dalam suara berbisik pada mereka.

Juhyun pun menuju sudut, menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Mata Junmyeon memicing mengamati. Juhyun meletakkan lily tersebut pada sebuah kolom.

Junmyeon sudah terbiasa mengamati sebelum bertanya. Kolom itu berisi sebuah wadah abu yang kecil. Kolom tersebut berdebu. Juhyun mengatupkan tangannya di depan tubuhnya sambil menunduk, begitu lama.

Begitu perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya, Junmyeon bertanya, “Berdoa untuk orang yang tidak kau kenal?”

Juhyun tersenyum tipis. “Setiap orang pasti punya harapan. Bahkan ada harapan yang tidak padam saat dia sudah mati. Mungkin aku bisa membantunya sedikit.”

Junmyeon terdiam di hadapan kolumbarium tersebut sampai Juhyun meninggalkannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun menyusul Juhyun, menggamit tangannya, menggenggamnya sambil berjalan pelan.

“Osaka hari ini masih dingin, ya?”

Juhyun mendongak, mengamati langit. “Ya ....”


	4. niigata

**004\. niigata; dark.**

Dari jendela, laut di pesisir prefektur Niigata tersebut tampak tenang. Juhyun memotong roti di piringnya dengan begitu pelan, seakan-akan seirama dengan ombak di luar sana. Langit sudah menggelap, selain karena sudah sore, mendung begitu pekat.

“Kurasa aku mulai suka bau roti di musim dingin.” Dia tersenyum kecil. “Roti hangat, cuaca yang sejuk.”

“_Sejuk_?” Junmyeon mengulangi sambil tersenyum tipis. “Oke.”

Juhyun tertawa. “Tempat ini bagus. Tidak pernah tahu Pulau Sado ini senyaman ini. Sudah pernah ke sini, ya?”

“Belum.” Junmyeon meletakkan garpunya. “Cuma tahu dari teman-temanku.”

Juhyun berhenti makan sebentar. Dia menyesap teh hijaunya sambil bertopang dagu menatap jendela. Langit semakin gelap, mendung menjadi-jadi. Dia termenung sebentar sebelum membuka cerita. “Dulu, waktu kecil aku pernah takut gelap. Aku sampai minta lampu paling terang untuk dipasang di kamarku.”

“Apa yang membuatmu begitu?”

“Suatu malam, terjadi badai. Petir, kilat, semuanya menyeramkan. Kamarku gelap, aku terbangun setelah mimpi buruk. Kombinasi semuanya membuatku panik. Tapi sekarang ... aku pun sudah lupa mimpi apa itu.”

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk pelan. “Mimpi terburukku waktu kecil adalah monster yang mengejarku di sekeliling taman bermain. Monster itu terlihat besar sekali dan dekat sekali dengan mataku, sepertinya bisa menimpaku kapan saja. Aku mimpi seperti itu saat aku sakit deman.”

“... Eh, ya, memang begitu. Aku juga pernah merasakannya. Mimpi-mimpi burukku saat sedaang sakit demam itu seperti ... bagaimana ya menyebutnya? _Vivid_?”

“Ya. Pengaruh demam.” Junmyeon pun melanjutkan makannya. “Hei, sudah semakin gelap. Tidak mau pulang sekarang?”

Juhyun mengambil potongan olahan roti terakhirnya dengan tangannya saja. Dia menyambut uluran tangan Junmyeon, dan mereka berjalan pulang menyusuri pesisir, mengambil jalan memutar.

“Saat sudah dewasa seperti ini, apa kau kadang masih takut gelap?” Junmyeon bertanya. Sesaat, ia merasakan genggaman yang lebih erat oleh Juhyun, tetapi melonggar lagi.

“Kadang-kadang.”

“Karena apa?”

“_Gelap_. Sesaat ketika aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dalam hidupku.”

“Mmm, hmm.”

“Dan tidak ada yang bisa ditanyai tentang itu, tidak ada yang persis tahu, kecuali diriku. Sementara itu, aku sendiri kehilangan arah.”

Junmyeon menghela napas sesaat. “Aku bisa mengerti.”

Giliran Junmyeon yang mengeratkan genggamannya.


	5. sapporo

**005\. sapporo; foods.**

Ketika sup kare itu dihidangkan kepada mereka berdua, Juhyun melirik ke meja samping, pada dua turis yang baru selesai makan. Perempuan itu mengambil sumpit, melihat gerak-gerik kedua orang tersebut. Mereka pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan makanan di mangkuk mereka yang masih belum habis.

Junmyeon sudah mulai makan ketika Juhyun baru memulainya sambil bergumam, “Makanan yang terbuang seperti itu ... bayangkan, dalam sehari, ada berapa banyak di kota ini? Di seluruh dunia? Setiap hari.”

“Mungkin tidak semua perut orang mampu menampung satu porsi makanan standar?” Junmyeon menjumput sayur-sayuran dengan cepat, mengunyahnya dengan bersemangat. Sup kari khas Sapporo ini sudah lama menjadi incarannya dalam _bucket list_.

“Ya harusnya mereka bisa pesan separuhnya.”

“Tidak semua tempat bisa memberikan pelayanan yang seperti itu,” jawab Junmyeon cuek.

Juhyun sudah kelihatan sebal, tetapi makanan mampu menenangkan moodnya.

“Atau, bisa juga mereka malu, segan. Apalagi mereka turis. Kan tidak semua orang sama, Sayang.”

“Huu,” sahut Juhyun, berpura-pura kesal, tetapi Junmyeon tahu sebaliknya. Dia mulai makan, mengambil potongan paham ayam, mencecap-cecapnya. “Eh, gurih sekali. Enak.”

“Kan?” Junmyeon memastikan bahwa sarannya memang tidak (pernah) salah. “Kita nikmati makanan kita saja. Tidak usah pedulikan meja lain dulu. Nanti nikmatnya hilang.”

Juhyun menoleh. Junmyeon sedang nyengir lebar padanya. Perempuan itu mengembuskan napas panjang sambil bergumam _dasar_.


	6. vladivostok

**006\. vladivostok; photos.**

Juhyun tidak menyangka Junmyeon akan mengajaknya ke sini. Proses masuknya di pintu kedatangan paling memakan waktu sepanjang sejarah liburan yang pernah dilakukannya.

Namun, dia sudah lupa begitu mereka tiba di kota tersebut, kota di perbatasan Rusia yang terletak di Teluk Golden Horn. Yang Juhyun tahu di riset kilat dalam perjalanan ke sana, tempat ini adalah pelabuhan yang sangat menarik. Akan tetapi, Junmyeon mengajaknya ke jauh lebih banyak tempat daripada sekadar pelabuhan. Junmyeon membawanya ke bangunan peninggalan era tsar, museum-museum, berjalan di sekitar Mercusuar Egersheld pada senja hari.

Sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak berbatu yang dipagari perairan tersebut, Junmyeon menyerahkan lembar-lembar polaroid, foto-foto Juhyun di sepanjang perjalanan hari itu. Ada foto saat dia di Promorskiy Oceanarium, Jembatan Russky, Golden Bridge, dan di teater Primorsky.

Juhyun melihat foto itu satu per satu, sesekali tersenyum.

“Kau memang selalu tahu cara mengambil foto yang bagus.”

Junmyeon berdeham, lalu tersenyum semringah. Ia menaikkan kerah mantelnya untuk menghalau angin yang dingin. “Kalau tidak begitu, bukan Kim Junmyeon namanya.”

Juhyun berhenti pada satu foto, fotonya saat di Golden Bridge. “Foto-foto ini kupajang di kamar saja.”

“Oh, boleh. Aku akan senang melihatnya.”

“Foto adalah media yang bagus untuk membekukan waktu,” ucapnya pelan, seperti bergumam. “Rasanya senang sekali bisa melihat waktu berhenti untuk hal-hal tertentu.”

Junmyeon tersenyum. “Karena ingatan saja tidak cukup, ya.”

“Ingatan manusia bisa memudar, berubah lebih cepat daripada foto-foto seperti ini.” Juhyun menoleh. “Tapi bukan berarti aku akan melupakan tempat ini begitu saja, sih. Ini kali pertamaku berada di Rusia. Kapan-kapan, kita menyusuri Trans-Siberia sampai ke ujung paling baratnya, yuk.”

“Tahan, berhari-hari di dalam kereta?”

“Oh ayolah, seperti aku tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu dua bulan yang penuh untuk tur saja.” Juhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipis. “Aku ingin membekukan memori di tempat di mana aku bukan siapa-siapa, tempat aku harus membaur dan tidak akan ada yang melihatku sebagai orang penting.”

Junmyeon mengembuskan napas, cuaca yang masih dingin membuatnya seperti mengeluarkan asap. “Nanti, ya, setelah kita selesai dengan perjalanan ini.”

“Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana saja?”

“Ra-ha-si-a.” Junmyeon nyengir. “Kau tidak sadar seberapa lama aku pinjam dokumen-dokumenmu sebelum ini dan bersama manajer mengurusnya?”

Juhyun menggeleng cepat. “Tidak tahu. Berarti kita akan pergi jauh?”

“Tentu saja.” Junmyeon memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel yang besar. “Kau bisa membekukan banyak memori. Kau dan aku.”


	7. beijing

**007\. beijing; book.**

Di jalan-jalan pertama mereka mengelilingi Beijing, Juhyun menemukan sebuah toko buku yang tersembunyi di sebuah gang, tak jauh dari tempat makan favorit Junmyeon. Toko buku itu adalah sebuah bangunan tua empat lantai, ruangannya sempit, tetapi tertata begitu rapi dan asri. Dia tidak menghabiskan waktu lama di situ, tampaknya Juhyun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada satu-satunya buku yang dia beli dan tidak pikir panjang lagi.

Awalnya Junmyeon tidak tahu buku apa itu, tetapi tampaknya tentang negara Tiongkok itu sendiri. Ia baru sempat mengintip isinya pada malam hari, saat Juhyun jatuh tertidur duluan, buku itu terbuka begitu saja di antara mereka di atas tempat tidur.

Buku itu cukup tebal, berisi falsafah-falsafah dan pendapat para filsuf yang menjadi legenda di kebudayaan Tiongkok. Ada pula foto-foto bersejarah yang berkaitan dengan seni-seni yang sezaman dengan tokoh-tokoh yang disebutkan. Junmyeon menutupnya dengan hati-hati dan meletakkannya di samping kepala Juhyun.

Besoknya, begitu mereka berkunjung ke Tembok Besar, Juhyun juga membawa serta buku tersebut.

Tembok Besar tidak lagi dipenuhi salju, tetapi hari itu hujan salju tipis; yang bisa saja diabaikan.

Juhyun berjalan dengan pelan, seperti sedang memeriksa sesuatu.

Junmyeon, yang digandengnya, langsung menawarkan, “Tidak mau foto-foto, nih?”

“Sebentar,” gumam Juhyun pelan.

Agak lama Juhyun menggantung, memilih-milih posisi yang tidak bisa Junmyeon tebak untuk apa. Sampai akhirnya dia membuka bukunya di halaman yang telah ia tandai, barulah Junmyeon mengerti—dan wanita itu pun mendapatkan apa yang dia cari.

“Ini dia,”

Juhyun berhenti, mengamati bukit di balik tembok tersebut, serta tembok yang turun-naik mengikuti konturnya. Juhyun pun mengangkat buku itu, yang pada halaman di bagian tengahnya menampilkan foto yang sama dengan yang ada di latar belakang nyatanya. Perempuan itu tersenyum puas, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan memotret buku beserta tembok, bukit, dan bangunan seperti benteng di hadapan mereka.

“Oh. Itu rupanya.”

Juhyun mendongak, masih tersenyum. “Aku kan suka melakukan sesuatu yang _unik_.”

Junmyeon tertawa kecil. “Hal yang barusan kau lakukan?” Ia menggeleng. “Itu _cantik_.”


	8. qingdao

**008\. qingdao; dusk.**

Pantai masih terlihat ramai pada senja hari. Juhyun dan Junmyeon telah naik ke hotel, puas menghabiskan waktu sejak matahari terbit sampai hampir gelap. Juhyun selesai mandi, berdiri begitu lama di depan jendela hotel lantai sembilan belas tempat mereka menginap. Junmyeon menikmati kue sorenya bersama secangkir teh dan sebuah majalah.

Junmyeon telah habis membaca dua artikel, Juhyun masih berdiri di sana, sesekali menyentuh kaca. Junmyeon mengerti mungkin Juhyun menunggu cahaya matahari sepenuhnya menghilang dari horison, tetapi tampaknya bukan hanya soal itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Juhyun.

“Sudah senja.”

Junmyeon mengangguk.

“Hari ini akan berakhir.” Juhyun mendongak sedikit. “Thanks. Qingdao adalah salah satu pantai terbaik.” Tak lama kemudian, dia melanjutkan lagi. “Hari ini selesai ... apa yang kira-kira orang lain di luar sana pikirkan, hm? Apakah mereka semua bahagia dengan hari ini?”

Junmyeon meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Juhyun. “Kelihatannya kau semakin sering berada di hati orang-orang. Kau jadi semakin sering berada di posisi mereka.”

“Yeah ... aku terlalu asyik tenggelam dalam keramaian yang membiarkanku _ikut_ bersama mereka. Biasanya, kan, aku berada di kerumunan yang semua matanya tertuju padaku.”

Lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk. “Aku mengerti.” Ia tersenyum. “Makanya, aku pernah bilang di suatu wawancara untuk majalah, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, bahwa aku bisa bersantai di tempat di mana banyak orang tidak mengenaliku. Sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti ... itu artinya kita bisa lebih membaur dan mengerti orang-orang.”

“Pemikiran seperti itu kadang-kadang bisa membuatmu berandai-andai soal kehidupan yang berbeda tidak, sih?” tanya Juhyun datar.

“Pernah ....” Lalu Junmyeon mengangkat bahu. “Tapi aku tidak ingin. Aku lebih senang yang begini.” Ia lalu mengecup pelipis Juhyun.


	9. shanghai

**009\. shanghai; moon.**

Qibao adalah salah satu lokasi yang—lagi-lagi—diusulkan Junmyeon. Juhyun menginjakkan kaki di kota tersebut tanpa mengetahui apa-apa yang harus dilakukan dan dicari, dan Junmyeon selalu tahu apa yang harus dikunjungi dan menuju ke mana saja.

Junmyeon mengajaknya ke kanal, lalu berjalan-jalan mencari jajanan di sepanjang jalan, sengaja melaparkan diri tanpa sarapan.

Juhyun langsung tertarik pada satu-satunya toko yang menjual olahan modern _mooncake_.

“Eh, aku kangen makanan ini.” Juhyun mencicipi satu _mooncake_ yang terbuat dari jeli tersebut. “Aku pernah ke Beijing saat festival pertengahan musim gugur. _Mooncake_ yang kucicipi enak-enak.” Dia menguyah sebentar jajanan yang didapatkannya tersebut. “Eh, ini juga enak sekali. Aku beli 5, ya.”

“Hmm.” Junmyeon mengiyakan. Begitu ia mengeluarkan dompet, tahu-tahu Juhyun sudah membayarnya sendiri.

Mereka berjalan lagi sembari melihat-lihat jajanan di sekitar. Sambil melihat-lihat, Junmyeon bercerita, “_Kue bulan_. Dulu aku suka makan ini sambil memandangi bulan. Keluarga ibuku ada yang lihai membuatnya.”

“Saat kau masih kecil.”

“Iya.” Junmyeon memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku. “Tahu, tidak, waktu kecil aku suka membuat permohonan sambil memandang bulan. Padahal kan, biasanya orang-orang melakukannya saat melihat bintang jatuh.”

“Kenapa dengan bulan?”

Junmyeon tertawa kecil sambil mengawang-awang, sepertinya memori masa kecil itu lebih lucu daripada yang Juhyun kira. “Entahlah. Kalau tidak salah ingat, dulu aku berpendapat bahwa bulanlah yang datang paling duluan dan pulang paling belakangan tiap malam hari. Bintang? Mereka pergi lebih cepat. Apalagi bintang jatuh, umurnya pendek sekali. Makanya aku lebih suka bulan.”

Mendengarnya, Juhyun tersenyum kecil. “Ada-ada saja.” Dia menoleh. “Sekarang masih melakukan itu?”

“Ya tidak, lah.” Junmyeon menyahutnya dengan tawa. “Sekarang, kalau punya harapan, kejar.”

“Sekarang, kau masih capek, tidak?” Senyum perempuan itu penuh arti. “Capek berlari mengejar.”

“Huh?”

“Dulu, kaubilang aku aku adalah harapan hidupmu.” Dia hampir tertawa, tetapi menahannya karena takut dianggap konyol, menertawakan sesuatu yang serius. “Capek, tidak, setelah lari mengejarku?”

Setelah mengerti, Junmyeon tertawa lebih nyaring. “Sudah tidak, dong. Apalagi, sekarang larinya berdua.”

Juhyun memakan _mooncake_-nya sambil menggeleng-geleng. Tapi, dia tetap tersenyum.


	10. guangzhou

**010\. guangzhou; fairy.**

Di seberang bangku tempat duduk mereka di Taman Yuexiu, sekelompok musisi memainkan instrumen mereka. Biola, cello, harmonika. Memainkan lagu yang Junmyeon kenali, hits bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sesekali pria itu memejamkan mata, mengikuti melodi. Di sebelahnya, Juhyun turut menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suara yang benar-benar rendah.

Agak ke utara sedikit, dua orang pelukis sedang berkarya. Seorang lagi, di dekat mereka, membuat sketsa. Orang-orang berlaluan di sekitar mereka, ada yang hanya berjalan-jalan, satu-dua di antaranya membawa alat pancing.

Sejenak kemudian, Junmyeon membuka mata. Saat itu, nyanyian Juhyun sudah nyaris berhenti. Junmyeon menoleh.

Juhyun sedang mengangkat salah satu telunjuknya, seekor kupu-kupu hinggap dengan tenangnya di sana. Mengepakkan sayapnya dengan amat pelan, begitu bersahabat dengan Juhyun. Junmyeon benar-benar tertegun. Ia sampai mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat, memastikan ia tidak berfantasi.

Kemudian, Juhyun mengangkat telunjuknya pelan-pelan, melepaskan kupu-kupu itu. Sang kupu-kupu pun terbang meninggalkannya, tanpa terburu-buru.

“Sayang,” bisik Junmyeon.

“Ya?”

“Bagaimana bisa?”

“Apanya yang bagaimana bisa?”

“Yang tadi.”

“Oh, kupu-kupu itu?” Juhyun mengangkat bahu. “Entahlah. Dia datang begitu saja.”

“Kau peri, ya?”

Juhyun tergelak. “Apa-apan, _peri_ segala. Kalau aku peri, aku tidak akan berada di sini. Tidak akan bersama-sama denganmu.”

Pria itu pun tertawa. “Kautahu alasan pertama mengapa aku jatuh cinta padamu waktu itu?”

“Apa?”

“Kau mungil. Seperti peri.”

“Itu artinya kau suka dongeng?”

“Ya tentu saja. Memangnya laki-laki tidak boleh suka dongeng peri-peri?”

“Boleh, kok.” Juhyun terdiam sebentar. “Dan kau masih menganggapku seperti itu?”

“Oh, Sayang, tentu saja sekarang lebih dari itu.”


	11. shenzhen

**011\. shenzhen; house.**

Juhyun berputar pelan di tempatnya berdiri, mengamati gedung-gedung tinggi yang mengelilingi mereka. Mengepit mereka dengan kebesarannya; Juhyun merasa begitu kecil.

Berbeda dengan di tempat-tempat sebelumnya, di tempat ini ia dan Junmyeon cuma berjalan-jalan sebentar di sebuah _landmark_. Sisanya, Junmyeon mengajaknya melihat-lihat rumah yang ditawarkan seorang koleganya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan potongan harga untuk promosi. Junmyeon sudah bilang ia ingin membeli satu hunian di tempat yang jauh jika sesekali ingin menenangkan diri, Juhyun merasa oke-oke saja pada awalnya.

Dia kira, rumah yang Junmyeon maksud adalah tipe rumah yang jauh dari keramaian, benar-benar untuk _tenang_, dan bisa melihat pemandangan terbuka.

Nyatanya tidak. Kurang lebih sama saja dengan apartemen yang dia punya, mereka punya di Korea.

Hari sudah mulai senja, lampu-lampu mulai menyala di sekitarnya. Neon, cahaya hangat, semuanya bersatu padu. Juhyun sudah terbiasa dan menyukai cahaya metropolitan, tetapi tiba-tiba saja dia merasa hampa. Lampu-lampu itu tidak lagi menyemangatinya.

“Jadi, tidak mau, nih?”

“Apa bedanya dengan rumah kita di sana?” bisik Juhyun, merapat pada Junmyeon seakan-akan takut dengan hujan cahaya neon. “Sama saja, Jun-ah. Sudah punya yang di Jepang, di Hong Kong, aku tidak ingin yang seperti ini lagi.”

“Mau bagaimana?” tanya Junmyeon sambil tertawa kecil, entah untuk bercanda atau ia pun juga lelah. “Orang-orang yang butuh hunian banyak. Lahan semakin sempit. Rumah-rumah cuma bisa dibangun ke atas. Yang tersedia di sini cuma yang seperti itu.”

“Kalau begitu, tidak usah. Apa yang kaupunya sudah cukup.” Juhyun menghela napas. “Shenzhen bagus. Dekat pesisir, aku selalu suka pesisir. Tapi ... entahlah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berpikir aku tidak ingin menerimanya.”

“Tapi nanti kau pasti sekali-kali ingin pergi ke tempat di mana orang-orang tidak banyak mengenalimu, berdiam lama-lama di tempat itu.”

Juhyun mendongak lagi. “Maka biar aku saja yang memilih.”

“Tempat seperti apa?” Junmyeon pelan-pelan merangkulnya. “Aku ikut saja. Karena pernah kubilang, kan, di mana dirimu, itulah rumahku?” katanya, sambil merapatkan tubuh Juhyun padanya dan tertawa kecil.

“Hush, ah. Main gombal melulu. Serius, nih.”

Cuma dibalas tawa oleh Junmyeon. “Soalnya, rasanya lama sekali tidak bicara begitu denganmu. Kau suka, kan?”

Juhyun mencubit pinggang Junmyeon, yang membuatnya mengaduh keras-keras. “Apa-apaan.”

“Ya sudah. Jadi bagaimana?”

“Aku akan mengetahuinya nanti.” Juhyun mengajak Junmyeon untuk berjalan sambil menggandeng lengannya. “Sekarang, ayo temani aku ke Huaqiang. Mau belanja.”


	12. hong kong

**012\. hong kong; playground.**

Juhyun menolak diajak ke Disneyland. _Aku tidak ingin jadi pusat perhatian_, katanya. Junmyeon merasa mungkin dia agak bosan dengan tempat-tempat seperti itu. Sehingga pada akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu yang singkat sebelum berangkat ke kota berikutnya hanya di sebuah taman bermain kecil di dekat apartemen milik Junmyeon.

Dia tampaknya tak ingin berbagi ayunan dengan siapa pun. Juhyun berkali-kali mengayunkan dirinya begitu kencang, sambil tertawa seperti seorang bocah kecil. Junmyeon sesekali mendorongkan ayunan itu untuknya, sambil memandanginya penuh kekaguman. Usia Juhyun boleh jadi tidak lagi remaja, apalagi bocah, tetapi dia seceria anak-anak yang tak mengetahui kerasnya dunia. Junmyeon tidak bosan mendengar tawa renyahnya yang sangat tulus.

Baru beberapa menit kemudian, Juhyun memelankan gerakannya. Dia berayun-ayun santai, hampir berhenti sesekali. Junmyeon yang berada di sampingnya sesekali meliriknya.

“Dulu saat kecil, aku paling senang dengan ayunan,” cerita Juhyun. “Kau?”

“Aku suka main pasir.” Junmyeon mengedikkan dagu ke kolam pasir yang penuh oleh anak-anak yang membangun istana-istana. “Bikin bentuk-bentuk apa saja. Sampai akhirnya ... aku berhenti main di kolam pasir favoritku ....”

“Lho, kenapa?”

“Gara-gara waktu itu aku menolong teman perempuanku dari orang-orang yang mengganggunya ... dia bilang terima kasih ... lalu ....” Lama sekali Junmyeon menggantungnya.

Juhyun menghentikan gerakannya seraya mengangkat alis. “Lanjutkan, dong.”

“Tidak apa-apa, nih?”

Perempuan itu tertawa. “Memangnya kenapa? Cerita saja.”

Di sampingnya, Junmyeon masih tampak ragu. Juhyun tertawa halus.

“Kenapa? Takut aku marah karena cerita itu melibatkan cewek lain? Duh, memangnya aku bakal cemburu?” Dia tertawa lagi. “Hei, sesekali melihat ke belakang kan tidak apa-apa. Kau juga sering bergantung pada kaca spion saat berkendara kan?”

“Ya tapi hidup kan bukan cuma soal mengemudi dengan mobil ....”

“Hmmm, _Sayang_, kembalilah ke cerita.”

“—Oh, oke ... ya sudah ... aku menolongnya, dia bilang terima kasih dengan mencium pipiku ... lalu aku digoda yang lain soal hal itu karena dia melakukannya terang-terangan di tempat bermain. Jadi aku berhenti main-main di sana.”

Senyum Juhyun berkembang jadi tawa lagi. “Ada-ada saja.”

“Aku juga sudah lupa siapa saja yang mengganggu cewek itu, yang mengejekku, lalu si cewek itu sendiri. Berlalu begitu saja.”

Juhyun berayun lagi, begitu kencang sampai rambutnya yang tergerai seperti menunggangi angin. Ketika ayunannya agak pelan, Junmyeon mendengar perempuan itu bicara, “Tapi sekarang masih senang ke taman bermain, kan?” sambil sekilas tersenyum padanya.

Terpana, lalu mengangguk-angguk pelan seperti tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, Junmyeon berkata, “Ya, dong. Senang.”


	13. macau

**013\. macau; square.**

Juhyun menggigit apel merah, buah pertama yang dia ambil dari tas berisi jajanan-jajanan yang mereka borong di sepanjang jalan.

“Enak.” Kunyahannya bersuara cukup keras untuk Junmyeon mendengarnya. Jarang seperti itu.

Junmyeon, sambil mengambil video bangunan-bangunan ala Portugis di sekeliling Alun-alun Senado mengangguk-angguk. “Aku pintar memilih, kan?”

Juhyun tampak tak peduli dengan pertanyaan retoris tersebut. Dia mengunyah apelnya pelan-pelan. Membiarkan saja ketika Junmyeon mendekatinya dan menggigit sebagian apel tersebut.

“Rasanya kita seperti tidak di Asia,” ucapnya, mengamati bangunan-bangunan tersebut.

“Macau pernah jadi koloni Portugis sampai tahun 1999, sejak abad keenam belas. Empat ratus tahun lebih. Tentu saja, pengaruh mereka kuat sekali di sini.”

Perempuan itu mengangguk-angguk. “Lama juga.” Juhyun pun berhenti di satu titik, matanya menyapu sekeliling lebih saksama. Di tengah-tengah alun-alun tersebut, air mancur dihiasi cahaya neon yang kontras dengan bangunan-bangunan putih dengan lampu keemasan di sekitarnya. “Rasanya ... seperti di Wina. Atau Praha? Keren sekali ....”

Junmyeon menggandengnya. Pejalan-pejalan kaki melewati mereka, sesekali Junmyeon dapat melihat tatapan orang-orang padanya. Namun Junmyeon tak mau peduli. Ia berbisik pada Juhyun, “_I can show you the world_ ....”

Juhyun meliriknya. Junmyeon dapat merasakan tatapan itu hangat, tidak percaya, sekaligus ingin tahu di saat yang bersamaan. “Kau tidak usah berjanji seperti itu.”

“Aku serius.”

“Jangan berpikir bahwa salah satu cara untuk membuatku bertahan adalah dengan membuat janji-janji.”

Junmyeon menatapnya tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

“Aku bertahan karena aku memilihmu. Aku melihat banyak hal darimu. Aku memilih karena hal yang kau tunjukkan meski tanpa kau sadari, bukan cuma dari kata-katamu.”

Junmyeon menelengkan kepalanya. Di belakang Juhyun, air mancur menari-nari dan lampunya berkelap-kelip, seperti mencari-cari perhatian Junmyeon yang cuma bisa tertegun menghadapi tatapan mata Juhyun. Namun Junmyeon tak bisa lagi peduli pada dunia di sekeliling saat Juhyun menatapnya seperti itu.

Juhyun pun menjawil hidung Junmyeon, lalu kembali berjalan sambil menggandeng lengannnya. “Sudah terpananya, aku tahu kok aku cantik saat bicara seperti itu,” candanya.

Junmyeon terlalu gemas sampai ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium pelipis Juhyun saat itu juga. Masa bodoh di mana mereka berada. “Bisa juga kau begitu.”

“Memangnya siapa yang mengajari?”

Mereka tertawa renyah bersama.


	14. taipei

**014\. taipei; hug.**

Kadang-kadang, di hari-hari yang menyenangkan tidak berarti mimpi buruk tidak akan datang.

Junmyeon merahasiakannya dari Juhyun. Tadi sore ia sempat tidur setelah tiba, sendirian di hotel karena Juhyun langsung pergi jalan-jalan (Junmyeon tidak tahu energi perempuan itu datang dari mana). Ia bermimpi terjatuh dari gedung tinggi, terlempar ke sebuah tempat yang tidak dikenal, dimusuhi semua orang, kemudian ditinggalkan Juhyun. Rasanya aneh sekali, berbagai adegan bercampur jadi satu, menyerangnya bertubi-tubi, seakan-akan tidak memberinya ruang untuk bernapas.

Malamnya, di Stasiun Utama Taipei, Junmyeon lebih banyak diam. Lampu-lampu di sekeliling yang menunjukkan berbagai toko dan tempat-tempat makan itu tidak cukup untuk memperbaiki moodnya.

“Aku cari minum dulu, ya. Di sini saja, ya, aku jalan cepat-cepat. Kau masih kelihatan capek. Aku tidak akan lama,” ucap Juhyun, tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah-tengah.

Begitu Junmyeon menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang barusan dikatakan Juhyun, perempuan itu sudah tenggelam di dalam keramaian, menghilang di balik wajah-wajah dan punggung-punggung orang yang begitu asing.

Junmyeon mendadak panik. Ia menoleh ke berbagai arah, menggumamkan nama Juhyun. Ia berbalik, mencari Juhyun ke arah mereka datang.

“Juhyun? Juhyun!” Junmyeon semakin panik, tidak bisa menemukan Juhyun di lautan manusia yang asyik dengan agenda mereka sendiri-sendiri. Mimpi yang tadi sore, saat ia kehilangan Juhyun, membuatnya benar-benar takut secara tak logis.

Junmyeon terus mencari, menembus gerombolan-gerombolan pelancong.

Ia melihat seseorang dengan mantel cokelat seperti yang Juhyun pakai, ia segera meraih pundaknya.

“Maaf?”

Mata Junmyeon membulat, ia langsung berkata _maaf_ juga dengan keras dan meninggalkan orang tersebut.

Junmyeon tiba di area toko-toko. Ia segera mendekati seorang perempuan yang berdiri di depan sebuah mesin minuman. Cepat-cepat ia hampiri, meraih pundaknya—dan benar saja itu Juhyun.

Tidak ragu-ragu, Junmyeon langsung memeluknya—bahkan di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini.

“Jun-ah?” Juhyun tidak membalas pelukan itu karena begitu bingung. “Kenapa, Sayang? Hei, aku kan cuma pergi sebentar.”

“Sori,” gumam Junmyeon pelan, perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya.

Melihat wajahnya yang muram, Juhyun akhirnya kembali merengkuh pria itu ke dalam pelukannya, singkat, sembari menepuk pelan punggungnya. “Kau seperti anak hilang. Sungguh.”

“Nanti kuceritakan.”

Juhyun menelengkan kepala. “Mimpi buruk, ya?”

Junmyeon cuma mengangguk satu kali.

“Dan keramaian begini membuatmu takut?”

“Mungkin.” Junmyeon pun mengangkat bahu.

Melihatnya, Juhyun tersenyum, lalu mengajak Junmyeon menjauh dari situ. “Kita orang dewasa tahu bahwa mimpi buruk itu tidak nyata.”

“Tapi ada kenyataan yang malah lebih mengerikan dari mimpi buruk, kan?”

Juhyun berhenti sebentar. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Junmyeon lebih erat. “Tapi itu sedang tidak terjadi, kan?”

Junmyeon menatap perempuan itu dengan mata berkedip lambat. _Oh_, ucapnya hampir tanpa suara. Juhyun mengajaknya berjalan lagi.

“Aku masih di sini, Sayang.”


	15. hanoi

**015\. hanoi; traffic.**

Junmyeon seperti melihat Juhyun di sebuah lantai dansa, dan tidak ada seorang pun di sekitarnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Junmyeon segera maju dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Juhyun. Tepat ketika Juhyun menyambut tangannya, sebuah suara nyaring menyentakkannya.

Junmyeon terbangun, sopir taksi yang mereka tumpangi mengerem mendadak, kemudian secara refleks meneriaki seseorang lewat jendela dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Junmyeon. Junmyeon panik sekaligus kaget, mengenali tempat mereka berada.

Barulah ia sadar mereka sedang berada di perjalanan menuju sebuah pasar tradisional di kota Hanoi. Perlahan-lahan pula ingatannya kembali, Juhyun yang ingin pergi ke sana. Berkata dia bosan dengan pusat perbelanjaan dan tempat-tempat gemerlap. Ingin berbelanja seperti yang dulu sering dia lakukan bersama ibunya saat masih kecil. Dia ingin memasak di Airbnb tempat mereka berdua menginap.

Taksi mereka diam di tempat sampai beberapa lama. Junmyeon berusaha mencari tahu, tetapi ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa kecuali barisan mobil lain di sepanjang jalan yang kecil ini, lalu kendaraan-kendaraan roda dua yang berusaha mencari celah di antara mobil-mobil. Sebagian di antaranya berpenumpang lebih dari tiga, yang membuat Junmyeon kaget. Katanya, ini adalah pemandangan yang biasa di negara dunia ketiga. Bunyi klakson bersahut-sahutan.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Junmyeon pada si sopir dengan bahasa Inggris.

“Tidak tahu, tidak tahu,” jawabnya apa adanya.

Junmyeon menoleh pada Juhyun yang tampak tenang-tenang saja. Dia mengamati orang-orang di pinggir jalan, gerobak dan sepeda-sepeda penjual jajanan, pejalan kaki yang menyela di antara para penjual. Senyuman tipis pada wajahnya, tangannya hampir menyentuh jendela.

Junmyeon berinisiatif untuk bertanya, “Boleh turun di sini saja?”

Sopir mengerutkan dahi ke arahnya. Dia berkata sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, “Macet, macet! Belum sampai pasar utama!”

Namun Junmyeon pikir, tidak masalah. Ia pun mengeluarkan sejumlah uang, cuma menghitungnya secara kasar. Sopir tampak terkejut, akhirnya dia pun menunjukkan gestur tangan seperti menyuruh mereka berdua keluar.

Juhyun terkejut ketika Junmyeon turun lebih dahulu. Pria itu membukakan pintu untuknya, dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua melewati kepadatan lalu-lintas, menyela di antara kendaraan-kendaraan roda dua yang tidak sabar, lalu mencapai trotoar. Di sekitar sana, pedagang kaki lima memenuhi trotoar, menawar-nawarkan buah-buahan, jajanan, tas-tas kecil, suvenir.

Juhyun berhenti sebentar. Memotret jalanan yang padat, penuh debu dan asap kendaraan.

Junmyeon merasa konyol mengira perempuan itu takut pada polusi di tengah keramaian ini. Nyatanya, dia berdiam begitu lama, memotret pemandangan yang tak biasa ini berkali-kali.

Begitu Junmyeon menanyakan alasannya, Juhyun cuma menjawab ringan,

“Dunia sedang benar-benar _hidup_, Jun-ah. _Cherish it_.”


	16. ho chi minh

**016\. ho chi minh; room.**

Junmyeon turun lebih dahulu, setelah pemandu mereka. Juhyun tampak ingin menangis ketika menengok ke bawah.

“Tidak apa-apa. Tidak sesempit yang kaukira, kok.”

Juhyun mengangguk sambil meringis. Pelan-pelan dia masuk ke lubang yang hanya seukuran tubuhnya tersebut. Kemudian ia terjun sambil menahan teriakannya—takut dianggap tidak sopan. Junmyeon menunggunya, berjongkok. Juhyun tampak tercengang begitu mendapati seperti apa terowongan tersebut.

Pemandu mereka pun memperkenalkan sedikit tentang sejarah Saigon, perebutannya oleh Tentara Rakyat Vietnam dan Viet Cong, lalu perubahan nama kota tersebut menjadi Ho Chi Minh. Lantas, dan dia pun menunjukkan isi ruangan tersebut. Menceritakan dengan singkat perjuangan tentara pada masa itu, penggunaan terowongan ini pada masa perang. Dia juga mengajak mereka berdua untuk merangkak lebih jauh.

Junmyeon menoleh pada Juhyun. “Bagaimana?” bisiknya.

Juhyun menggeleng. “Aku tidak berani. Bisa kita lanjut ke tempat lain saja?”

Junmyeon mengatakan hal itu pada si pemandu, yang tersenyum menanggapinya. “Baiklah. Kita ke tempat berikutnya saja. Silakan, Nyonya, naik duluan.”

Mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mobil si pemandu, menuju alun-alun Ho Chi Minh. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Juhyun terus-terusan memegangi tangan Junmyeon. Tangannya agak dingin, sesekali matanya masih memancarkan ketakutan.

“Masih merasa ngeri, ya?”

“Ruangannya sempit begitu.” Juhyun merapat lagi pada Junmyeon. “Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ... merangkak jauh ke dalam lagi.”

“Yah ... begitulah sisi lain dunia. Dan kehidupan.” Junmyeon melempar pandangan sebentar ke jalan dan bangunan-bangunan di luar sana, tiba-tiba bingung dengan apa yang ia katakan sendiri. Ia lantas membayangkan kota ini, jalan ini, empat-lima dekade sebelumnya. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang.

“_Mereka _dulu sangat luar biasa .... Aku, hanya menghadapi ruang sekecil itu sudah takut.” Juhyun mempererat genggamannya, kemudian melonggarkannya lagi.

“Ya. Aku tahu.”


	17. bali

**017\. bali; nature.**

Di jalan menurun yang landai itu, yang diapit sawah-sawah, Junmyeon berhenti mengayuh sepedanya. Sepeda itu meluncur cepat, membuat Juhyun di belakangnya berteriak dan memeluk pinggang Junmyeon. Namun, mereka sama-sama tertawa pada akhirnya. Angin semilir menerpa wajah mereka, rambut Juhyun makin berantakan.

Juhyun menghirup napas dalam-dalam begitu kecepatan sepeda menjadi normal, ketika jalanan kembali datar. Angin kembali berembus ke arah wajahnya, membuatnya menutup mata. Hamparan sawah yang masih hijau terbentang di kiri dan kanan, luas hingga batas horison. Beberapa warga lokal berlalu-lalang di tepian jalan.

“Sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti kenapa kau begitu menyukai Bali,” komentar Junmyeon.

“Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Bali bahkan sebelum aku melihat langsung dari dekat pemandangan seperti ini. Waktu itu, untuk sebuah jadwal, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa aku harus selalu kembali ke Bali.”

Junmyeon sengaja mengayuh pelan-pelan.

“Kemudian aku membaca Eat, Pray, Love. Tahu, kan?” Juhyun menyingkirkan rambut ke belakang telinganya. “Liz yang bersepeda di jalanan sunyi Bali ... aku benar-benar memimpikannya.”

Junmyeon tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

“Tidak bisa membayangkan kita baru saja meninggalkan musim dingin di utara sana. Salju, udara yang beku ....”

“_Well_ ... sepertinya beberapa hari lagi musim semi di Seoul, Sayang.” Junmyeon bersepeda melewati seorang anak yang berlari kecil.

“Oh, benar juga.” Juhyun tidak berani menghitung sudah seberapa lama mereka bepergian. Dia takut mengetahui sudah seberapa dekat semua ini dengan akhirnya; itu hanya membuatnya sedih. “Kita sudah melalui banyak hal. Gedung pencakar langit di sekitar Beijing, pantai-pantai, pasar-pasar tradisional ... sekarang alam yang bebas dan terbuka seperti ini. Padang hijau, langit yang biru bersih ....”

Senyum Junmyeon tak hilang juga. “Apa yang kaupikirkan setelah melihat banyak hal seperti itu?”

Juhyun memeluk pinggang Junmyeon lagi, lalu menyandarkan kepala di punggung pria itu. “Aku semakin sadar dunia ini bukan cuma milikku sendiri. Bukan cuma diriku yang penting. Banyak orang yang punya kepentingan yang berbeda-beda. Semakin aku melihat perbedaan ... aku merasa semakin kecil.”

“Dan kau mencintaiku yang menunjukkan semua ini padamu?” Pria itu tertawa. Ia sengaja bercanda.

“_Yah_, pakai nanya lagi.” Juhyun terkekeh.

Junmyeon melepaskan salah satu tangannya dari kemudi, meletakkannya di atas tangan Juhyun pada pinggangnya.


	18. brisbane

**018\. brisbane; rest.**

Di atas hamparan pasir pantai Pulau Moreton, Juhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Junmyeon. Salah satu tangannya memainkan pasir emas kecokelatan, menggenggamnya, melepaskannya perlahan seperti jam pasir menghitungkan waktu.

“Ternyata masih musim panas di sini, ya.” Juhyun mendongak sedikit, lalu kembali pada posisinya yang nyaman. “Jadi ingat saat kita di Jepang. Pantai juga, tapi musim dingin. Rasanya sudah sangat jauh dan lama sekali.”

“Memang _jauh_, sih.” Junmyeon tertawa kecil. “Kadang-kadang aku lupa, Australia mengalami musim yang berlawanan dengan kita di utara sana.” Ia melempar pandangannya jauh-jauh ke horison, batas antara laut yang tenang dan langit yang bersih. “Bumi itu _lucu_, ya. Di utara sana sedang bersalju, di sini panas-panasan.”

“Hmmm.” Juhyun menutup matanya. Dari suaranya, dia terdengar mengantuk.

Junmyeon menyadarinya, sehingga ia pun menggoyangkan bahunya sambil tertawa. “Jangan tidur di sini, hey, aku tidak mau menggendongmu sampai ke resort.”

“Ih, bohong. Kau pasti tetap akan melakukannya.” Senyum Juhyun begitu berarti. “Aku mau istirahat dulu. Bangunkan aku saat matahari sudah hampir terbenam.”

Junmyeon cuma menjawab dengan gumaman. Namun ia tetap membiarkan Juhyun menutup matanya, mendengarkan bunyi ombak. Berusaha untuk tidak bergerak.

Pikiran Junmyeon senyap. Derap ombak yang datang dan pergi, jauh terlempar ke belakang pikirannya, dan yang terbawa ke permukaan adalah cuaca dingin yang mereka rasakan di awal perjalanan, salju yang memenuhi kota dan pantai yang mendung.

Junmyeon menutup mata. Ia tidak sadar seberapa lama, ia membuka mata lagi saat bahunya menjadi ringan, dan Juhyun bersuara pelan. “Hei. Lihat. Mataharinya.”

Pria itu menahan napasnya. Langit menjingga, ombak seperti menjadi terburu-buru. Cahaya meredup, wajah Juhyun yang teduh dan bahagia jadi menggelap.

“Jika orang-orang senang dengan budaya mengucapkan harapan di bawah bintang jatuh,” ucap perempuan itu sambil tersenyum, “maka aku akan memulai kebiasaan baru: aku ingin mengucapkan harapan saat matahari terbenam.”

“Oh ya?”

“Ya. _Semoga besok kita tetap bisa bahagia_.”

Junmyeon menyunggingkan senyumnya pada kata _kita_.


	19. sydney

**019\. sydney; café.**

Sang barista di hadapan mereka tidak banyak bicara. Dia menyajikan lebih banyak es untuk kopi mereka berdua; _americano_ untuk Junmyeon dan _cappuccino_ untuk Juhyun. Di dinding, ada tulisan dengan tipografi yang ciamik, yang meminta para pengunjung untuk menyimpan ponsel mereka, agar bisa banyak-banyak mengobrol dengan orang di samping.

“... Sebentar, sebentar,” Junmyeon memutus kalimat Juhyun sebentar, lalu mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh sudut bibir Juhyun. Bekas cokelat dari kue lava yang dipesannya menempel di sana. “Ah, sudah. Silakan lanjut.”

Juhyun memastikannya sekali lagi dengan mengelapnya sendiri. Tidak menemukan apa-apa. “Sampai mana tadi?”

“Opera House.”

“_Oh_.” Juhyun mengangguk-angguk untuk dirinya sendiri. “Orang yang memotretku di sana bilang, _sepertinya aku mengenalmu. Aku pernah melihat wajahmu di dinding kamar anakku_. Begitu.” Juhyun tersenyum kecil. “Aku langsung pergi setelah bilang _makasih_.”

Junmyeon menyeruput kopinya. Pembicaraan tentang hal-hal sederhana bersama Juhyun selalu membuatnya berterima kasih atas segala hal yang ia miliki pada detik ini. “Nanti kita sama-sama ke sana lagi, ya,” katanya. Juhyun berangkat sendiri tadi pagi gara-gara ia harus menemui seorang kenalannya di sebuah hotel.

“Hmmm.” Pandangan Juhyun menyapu sekeliling ruangan kafe yang bernuansa warna hangat tersebut. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi kepikiran lagi.” Dia menghela napas sebentar. “Nanti aku mau bikin kafe, entah di Seoul atau Daegu. Yang temanya hangat seperti ini.”

“Hmm. Kesibukanmu nanti terbagi. Tidak apa-apa?”

“Mmm. Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin sudah saatnya.”

“Rasanya baru beberapa minggu lalu kau bilang rencana-rencanamu di dunia hiburan.” Junmyeon menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Juhyun.

“Ada beberapa hal yang bisa berubah begitu cepat, kan? Termasuk soal mimpi-mimpi. Rencana-rencana. Mimpi yang indah pun bisa terasa hambar beberapa waktu setelahnya. Seolah-olah ... lepas begitu saja.”

“... Ya. Begitulah hidup. Mengerikan jika memikirkan bahwa apa yang kita punya hari ini bisa lepas kapan saja.” Junmyeon mengatakannya sambil menggenggam tangan Juhyun di atas bar. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah hingga membuat Juhyun tertegun.

Perempuan itu menyunggingkan senyum teduhnya. “Ada beberapa hal yang bisa berubah begitu cepat, ada yang _tidak bisa_. Tergantung seberapa jauh kita mengusahakannya.”

“Yeah. Kita tahu itu.” Junmyeon menarik tangan itu mendekat padanya dan mengecup buku-buku jarinya.


	20. melbourne

**020\. melbourne; dress.**

Baju putih selutut yang dipakainya sekarang dibeli di sebuah pasar tradisional, di beberapa kota sebelum ini. Ditemukan di sebuah toko yang terselip di antara puluhan toko lainnya yang menjual barang sejenis.

Mendapatkannya seperti bertemu dengan sebuah kebetulan yang bisa luput begitu saja. Ada dua-tiga pembeli lain, semuanya pelancong, sedang memilih-milih pakaian santai. Seseorang di antaranya menyibak baju-baju pajangan, dan di situlah Juhyun menemukannya. Tidak pikir panjang, langsung dibelinya. Baju putih bermotif bunga kecil-kecil berwarna merah jambu. Cocok untuk dipakai di negara-negara tropis, dan Juhyun memutuskan untuk mengenakannya di musim panas Australia.

Junmyeon menawarinya untuk menyusuri Sungai Yarra dengan kapal-kapal kecil yang tertambat di dekat mereka.

“Nanti saja.” Juhyun bersandar pada jembatan, sambil mengambil foto dirinya sendiri di sana. Dia tersenyum, tapi tidak untuk Junmyeon. Berkali-kali dia berpose untuk banyak foto.

Junmyeon sesekali mengganggunya dengan mengulurkan tangan, menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tanda _peace_ atau merentangkan kelima jarinya. Juhyun harus melebas tangan pria itu beberapa kali.

Angin yang berembus mengibarkan bagian bawah dress tersebut. Junmyeon mengamati bunga-bunga kecil motifnya, merasa mengenali bunga tersebut, tetapi namanya bersembunyi entah di bagian mana di belakang kepalanya.

“Kau memang paling cocok memakai putih-putih.”

Juhyun menurunkan ponselnya. “Oya?”

Junmyeon mengangguk. “Bagaimana ya ... paling sempurna. Karena—”

“Jangan pakai pujian ‘mirip malaikat-mirip malaikat’ segala, ya. Tidak perlu.”

Pria itu tertawa. “Bosan, ya?”

“Bukan itu.” Juhyun sepertinya lupa dengan niat menambah selfie-nya lagi. Pandangannya tiba-tiba mengawang-awang jauh ke sisi lain sungai. “Hanya saja, malaikat ya malaikat. Manusia ya manusia. Pujian soal malaikat sudah basi untukku.”

“Wow, itu yang terjadi di dunia pikiran Ibu Kim Juhyun. _Eh_, ada yang salah, ya?” Junmyeon nyengir.

Juhyun cuma memandang Junmyeon datar. _Garing_.

“... Oke, apapun itu, untung saja kau terlahir sebagai manusia. Jadi aku bisa bertemu denganmu.” Junmyeon tertawa sendiri.

Juhyun kembali pada ponsel dan kamera depannya. “Yeah. Jadi aku bisa mencintaimu sebagai manusia.”

Junmyeon memandanginya begitu lama. Sementara itu, Juhyun sibuk sendiri dengan selfie-selfie. Dia tersenyum untuk fotonya, tapi bagi Junmyeon; itu lebih dari cukup.


	21. wellington

**021\. wellington; candles.**

Ruang tengah rumah Airbnb itu menghadap ke salah satu bagian Teluk Houghton, dengan sebuah teras kecil berpagar rendah, pintu kaca geser, dan tanaman-tanaman hijau. Sudah hampir tengah malam, Juhyun masih belum ingin tidur. Dia pelan-pelan menggeser pintu tersebut. Junmyeon, yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di dapur yang dibatasi sebuah lemari kecil dari ruang tersebut, cuma menoleh sebentar.

Daratan yang dipisahkan teluk tampak samar-samar, susah mengenalinya di tengah-tengah kegelapan, cahaya lampu hanya dari beberapa titik tertentu. Juhyun duduk memeluk lututnya pada teras tersebut. Rambutnya yang panjang tidak diikat, melambai-lambai tertiup angin yang hanya lewat sekilas.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi pintu yang digeser. Junmyeon datang dengan sepiring kue kecil, tiga lilin di atasnya. Senyuman pria itu tampak lebih hangat dengan cahaya dari lilin di hadapannya.

“Ulang tahunku masih bulan depan.” Juhyun mengernyit. “Kue untuk apa ini?”

“Tidak perlu menunggu ulang tahun untuk sesuatu yang romantis begini, kan?” Junmyeon tertawa lembut. Ia duduk di samping Juhyun. “Katanya kau tidak suka mengucapkan harapan pada bintang jatuh. Kau suka pada matahari terbenam. Di depan lilin-lilin juga, tidak?”

Juhyun menggeleng-geleng, tetapi tersenyum. Dia menggumamkan _ada-ada saja_, hampir tak terdengar oleh Junmyeon.

“Yah, sebenarnya ini perayaan kecil-kecilan. Kita sudah sampai di titik paling selatan dari _travel plan_ yang kubuat, Sayang. Jauh sekali dari rumah. Senang dengan apa saja yang kaulihat?”

Juhyun mengambil piring tersebut dari Junmyeon. Dia cuma menatap lilin-lilin itu beberapa lama. “Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya ... tapi aku tidak bosan bilang padamu: aku hanyalah orang yang sangat kecil di dunia ini. Dunia begitu besar, kompleks, jutaan kepentingan—aku hanya titik kecilnya. Hal itu harus membuatku terus-terusan ingat; aku harus rendah hati.”

Angin teluk berembus lagi, tetapi tak begitu kencang. Api pada lilin hanya bergoyang. Mereka berdua bertatapan, lalu sama-sama mengangguk. Juhyun memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu meniup lilin tersebut bersama Junmyeon.

“Titik kecil,” Junmyeon mengulangi perkataan Juhyun beberapa saat sebelumnya, “kau merasa begitu, tapi walaupun begitu, kau sangat penting dan berharga untuk seseorang. Terkadang tidak perlu jadi besar untuk menjadi berharga, Juhyun-ah.”

Juhyun mencolek krim kue tersebut. Entah dari toko mana Junmyeon mendapatkannya. Perempuan itu pun menjilat krimnya, lalu mengangguk-angguk, rasanya cukup enak. “Kau benar.”

Ketika Juhyun menoleh, Junmyeon sedang menatapnya dalam-dalam. Perempuan itu pun menyunggingkan senyum, lalu membalas tatapan itu dengan kecupan hangat. “Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya.”


	22. perth

**022\. perth; sing.**

“Dulu orang-orang Eropa cuma tahu angsa itu berwarna putih ... sampai mereka melihat angsa hitam Australia Barat.”

Juhyun menurunkan kameranya, berhenti membidik Danau Monger dan angsa-angsa yang sedang berkumpul di kejauhan. “Tahu dari mana?”

Junmyeon nyengir. “Ada banyak hal yang bisa kaubaca di internet.”

Perempuan itu mencebik. Dia kembali memotret angsa-angsa itu, lalu tak lama kemudian dia mendengar Junmyeon berhenti bicara; tetapi menyanyi. Menggumamkan melodi yang sangat dia kenal.

Juhyun berbisik, “Tchaikovsky. Swan Lake.”

Pria itu menoleh untuk memandangnya. Ia mengangguk. Lagunya berhenti. Juhyun pun mempersilakannya lagi, “Lanjutkan saja. Aku suka.”

Junmyeon hanya melanjutkannya sebentar. “Kadang-kadang aku masih tidak percaya diri dengan suaraku.”

“Apa-apaan, sih ... suaramu bagus, tahu.” Juhyun mematikan kameranya. Dia menatap jauh-jauh pada kemilau di permukaan danau, pada bagian yang tidak dijelajahi para angsa.

“Tapi ketika mendengar suara orang-orang di sekitarku bernyanyi, mereka jauh lebih bagus—”

“Kalau kau cuma terus-terusan melihat bagusnya orang lain, kau bisa lupa bagusnya dirimu di mana.” Juhyun mendekati wajahnya. “Coba, menyanyi lagi.”

“Swan Lake?”

“Apa saja.”

Meski agak ragu, Junmyeon tetap melakukannya. Sesekali Juhyun memejamkan mata menikmatinya. Angin juga berembus membawa nyanyian Junmyeon, lembut sekali. Seperti bukan angin musim panas. Dia tak langsung membuka mata meski Junmyeon sudah selesai dengan lagunya.

“Kau suka suaraku karena kau sayang aku.”

Juhyun bisa saja tertawa, tetapi dia menahannya. “Kalaupun aku adalah orang yang berbeda, datang dari masa yang berbeda, ketika mendengarkan itu, aku akan tetap jatuh cinta padamu. Pada suara itu.”

Junmyeon mengalihkan tatapan pada danau. Pada tiga-empat ekor angsa yang berenang ke arah mereka berdua. Ia tertegun.

Suasana hening itu semakin nyaman baginya, terlebih ketika Juhyun meletakkan tangan di atas tangannya; tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.


	23. pattaya

**023\. pattaya; float.**

Cuma ada lima orang di kolam renang yang berada di puncak hotel. Dua orang berada di sudut lain, sementara itu satu orang menikmati sinar matahari pagi di tepian. Tepat di hadapan, laut membentang. Juhyun cuma bertopang santai di pelampung flamingo sewaannya, menikmati pemandangan laut yang sedang tenang. Pagi Pattaya sedang hangat-hangatnya, dan tampaknya cuaca memang sedang bagus akhir-akhir ini.

Junmyeon sedari tadi berenang bolak-balik di sekitar Juhyun. Setelah merasa cukup, ia menepi, menghampiri perempuan itu.

“Diam saja dari tadi,” sapanya. “Sudah lapar lagi, ya?”

“Baru sejam sejak kita sarapan, Jun-ah.” Juhyun menepi sedikit, menyentuh tepian kolam, berpegangan di sana. “Mau makan keluar lagi? Jalan-jalan di pasar sekitar sini.”

“Tidak. Aku belum lapar.” Junmyeon menyelam sebentar, kemudian ia muncul lagi. “Mau berenang sampai ke sudut sana?”

Juhyun melirik sebentar. Dia tampak ragu, kemudian dia menggeleng.

“Bersamaku. Pegang tanganku. Lepas saja dulu flamingomu itu.”

“Tidak mau.”

Junmyeon memandangnya. Juhyun tetap bersikeras, “Aku mau tenang-tenang saja di pinggir. Capek.”

Junmyeon menggeleng-geleng, nyengir. Ia cuma bergumam, _capek apaan_. Juhyun mendengarnya, cuma mencebik.

“Betah, berendam di sini saja terus-terusan?”

“Ini _mengapung_. Bukan berendam.” Juhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia tersenyum karena itu.

“Apa bedanya, ih.”

“Beda. Ini soal menikmati.” Juhyun masih senyum, kakinya berkecipak pelan di dalam air. “Aku mengapung. Mengapung seperti ini adalah seni menikmati hidup. Menikmati tempat-tempat terakhir sebelum pulang. Sebelum cuti panjang ini berakhir.”

“Bisa saja kau membuat kata-kata.” Junmyeon semakin mendekatinya, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Juhyun. “Aku jadi terpesona, tahu.”

“Sudah seharusnya begitu.” Ada tawa renyah yang pelan, tetapi Junmyeon tak mau membuka matanya dulu. Ia menikmatinya sampai tawa itu memudar, menguap di udara.

“Apa yang kaurasakan, Sayang?”

Junmyeon membuka matanya karena kata-kata selembut itu membuatnya merasa harus memastikan kenyataan. Juhyun adalah orang yang biasanya apa adanya, tidak pandai merayu, tetapi tahu kapan dia harus membuat orang lain bahagia. Junmyeon turut menyunggingkan senyumannya.

“Lega. Tenang. _Mengapung _di arus yang tenang. Hanyut tetapi nyaman.”


	24. bangkok

**024\. bangkok; necklace.**

Juhyun paling menghindari bepergian ke pusat perbelanjaan selama perjalanan itu. Dia ingin menikmati tempat-tempat yang jauh dari kemewahan, gemerlap, ingin dekat dengan alam, dan mencari sesuatu yang berbeda dari kehidupan urban biasa. Akan tetapi akhirnya dia menyerah juga di hari-hari terakhir. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba merasa perlu membelikan orang-orang penting di sekitar mereka barang-barang tertentu. Manajer, teman-teman satu grup, terlebih orangtua mereka berdua.

Sebab, apalagi yang mereka cari, begitu dalih Junmyeon. Mereka sudah melihat danau, laut, desa-desa, gunung, sehingga ini waktunya untuk ‘kembali’.

Walaupun, sebagai gantinya, Junmyeon berjanji mengajak Juhyun untuk makan ketan mangga di tempat yang paling enak, di luar pusat perbelanjaan.

Berjam-jam mereka berkeliling, mendapatkan bertas-tas barang, Junmyeon pun berhenti sesaat di tengah-tengah mal.

“Ada yang kurang?”

Junmyeon menoleh. “Kau tidak ingin beli sesuatu?”

Juhyun mengangkat alisnya. “Oh, kurasa tidak perlu.”

Junmyeon berdecak. “Ayolah. Kau harus mendapatkan sesuatu sebagai kenang-kenangan dari semua kota-kota yang kita lewati.”

“Tapi aku sudah beli beberapa barang kecil dari tempat-tempat—”

“Sebagai akhir, Sayang, biarkan aku memilihkan memento untukmu.”

Perempuan itu tak ingin memulai perdebatan. Dia menurut saja ke mana langkah Junmyeon menuju—yang ternyata berakhir di sebuah toko perhiasan. Dia menarik lengan Junmyeon yang langsung berjalan-jalan ke etalase yang memajang kalung-kalung.

“Kau sudah banyak membelikan aku yang seperti ini. Jangan. Aku juga punya banyak dari sponsor ....”

Junmyeon cuma tersenyum, tapi tak menjawab. Ia tahu Juhyun tak mungkin langsung memaksanya keluar dengan tidak sopan. Dengan tenang, ia menatap satu per satu kalung-kalung yang dipajang.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ia langsung menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Ia menunjuknya, meminta pada sang pramuniaga untuk mengambilkannya.

Kalung _rose gold_ itu punya liontin kecil berbentuk not musik. Junmyeon mengangkatnya, wajahnya tampak puas. Diperlihatkannya pada Juhyun. “Pas sekali.”

“_Not_ ....”

“Ya. Musik.” Junmyeon mengangguk. Ia mendekatkan kalung itu pada Juhyun. “Musik yang menyatukan kita. Musik yang mengantar kita sampai sejauh ini.”

Juhyun membuka mulutnya, ingin memberikan tanggapan, tetapi buru-buru mengurungkannya. Dia menatap kalung itu, berkilauan karena lampu toko yang terlalu terang.

“Atau kau mau yang lain? Tidak suka yang ini? Pilih saja.”

“Aku ... suka.” Juhyun mengangguk pelan.

“Yakin?”

Juhyun mengangguk lagi, lambat-lambat.

“Oke. Baiklah. Ambil yang ini, ya.” Junmyeon pun menyerahkannya pada pramuniaga.

Juhyun masih menatap kalung itu sampai benda itu dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak beledu hitam, kemudian diserahkan padanya bersamaan dengan Junmyeon yang menyerahkan kartunya.

Dia memandangi kotak di tangannya tersebut. Dibukanya perlahan, liontin itu paling menyita perhatiannya.

_Musik_.

Junmyeon memang tidak salah.


	25. tokyo

**025\. tokyo; tea.**

Barang-barang masih menumpuk di satu sisi kamar. Di atas tempat tidur, tas Juhyun memuntahkan isinya. _Make-up pouch_ miliknya terbuka dan setengah isinya berhamburan di atas meja rias. Jaket, topi, masker, dan kaos kaki Junmyeon bertumpuk begitu saja di atas meja kecil dekat pintu kamar.

Juhyun sendiri sedang membongkar koper ketiganya, mencari pakaian karena lemari benar-benar kosong. Dia hanya menyimpan sedikit baju di apartemen Tokyo, dan semuanya dia bawa pergi. Dia buru-buru ke kamar mandi sebelum Junmyeon datang. Dia tidak sempat mandi sebelum bertolak dari Bangkok, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

Dia selesai mandi bertepatan dengan Junmyeon yang datang ke kamar dengan dua cangkir minuman. Diletakkannya di atas meja bundar yang diapit sofa di dekat jendela. Ada tas kertas besar di sofa sebelah kanan, dan pada sofa lainnya ada kotak-kotak barang. Disingkirkannya kotak barang itu ke lantai, dibiarkannya begitu saja.

“Teh hijau, Sayang. Kau pasti merindukannya?”

Juhyun mendekati sofa sembari menyeka rambutnya dengan handuk. “Oh. Iya.” Juhyun pun duduk di sofa tersebut. “Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak minum teh hijau. Kita masih punya persediaan di lemari?”

“Ada. Mungkin manajer-hyung yang membelinya. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir beli.”

Juhyun cuma mengangguk-angguk. Sesaat, dia melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Di seberang, pepohonan sudah mulai hijau kembali. Terakhir kali dia mengamati tempat ini, di luar sana masih turun salju. Perlahan-lahan, dia tersenyum. Melihat kota ini semakin hidup ketika udara tidak lagi membeku, memberinya energi tersendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia tidak benci salju, musim dingin, atau cuaca yang mendung. Hanya saja, melihat lebih banyak kehidupan, membuatnya berpikir bahwa dirinya bisa hidup lebih baik.

Mungkin, ke mana saja Junmyeon membawanya barusan memberikan pengaruh juga.

Juhyun kembali pada Junmyeon. Senyumannya semakin teduh saja. “Terima kasih.”

“Oh, santai saja. Cuma teh, kok. Kan sudah biasa, aku membuatkanmu teh.”

“Bukan itu ....”

Junmyeon menelengkan kepala.

Juhyun tak menjawab, dia masih mempertahankan senyumannya, lalu dia menoleh pada jendela lagi. “Intinya, terima kasih.” Juhyun pun menyesap tehnya lagi.


End file.
